Piercing the Darkness
by SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: Between the fresh, warm blood dripping from his mouth onto his chin, the sharp gleaming fangs protruding over his bottom lip and the wild predatory gleam in his eyes she found a man worthy of love and not the monster he would have her perceive.
1. Chapter One

**A/N:** True Blood is my newest obsession and so are Alan Ball's versions of Godric and Eric. Seriously, Charlaine Harris didn't do them proper justice, but I do so like her books, I just love Alan Ball's work so, so much better. He worked a miracle on all of her character's, so expect several True Blood based fanfic's from me in the future as my imagination seems to run wild when ever I even graze a thought about my new favorite show.

**Take care,**

**-SugarLandBabyGirl**

_

* * *

_

_They that love beyond the world cannot be separated by it._

_Death cannot kill what never dies._

_- William Penn_

**Prologue –**

_Undead Déjà Vu_

The room was crowded, almost annoyingly so. Bodies, both breathing and forever still, weaved around each other trying not to accidentally bump into the others out of courtesy and fear. Cold, sharp blue eyes wandered over the mass with an unreadable expression. Half of the beings in the house, in his opinion, had no right to actually be there. They were just taking up space, and crowding where they shouldn't be. The 'welcoming' party was completely unnecessary and many important matters that had yet to be discussed had been put on hold due to two incompetent lieutenants. Eric's lips thinned and his eyes narrowed in suspicion when he caught sight of a breather he could have sworn he had seen somewhere before. But that was impossible as it had been a very,_ very_ long time ago when he had last seen a face like that. The face had been younger as well and attached to a ten year olds body. The crowd didn't part for her, but from the way she held herself he was instantly reminded of royalty, ancient royalty that couldn't be taught or learned, it was simply in the blood.

The young woman gracefully weaved through the crowd, her movements almost hypnotic and vampire-like as the soft material of her ivory floor length Grecian-style dress train flowed over the beige carpet. She made little noise as she passed him and he instantly noticed the great difference in height. She couldn't have been any taller than five foot five without the heels as they gave her at least three full inches. Her face was youthful and still slightly round from adolescence she hadn't yet outgrown. He guessed her to be no older than nineteen at the most. However her body was fully matured and athletically slender and properly proportioned in all the right places. Her smooth skin was lightly sun-kissed and almost seemed to glow underneath the artificial light. She was quite attractive, despite her small stature. The best feature she possessed was her unique light Persian blue eyes that never wavered from their set destination. Also, she smelled absolutely divine. He could feel his fangs tingling in want, desperate to unsheathe and pierce her delicate neck.

Eric watched on in amused curiosity as the young woman approached his maker in smooth confident strides. He watched as Godric's gaze flickered from the young vampire welcoming him back to the young woman in white standing last in line, just behind the vampire before him. An emotion Eric couldn't verify passed through his maker's eyes, but vanished just as quickly has it appeared. When the breather finally stood before his maker, Eric moved closer to them in order to make sure he didn't miss anything that transpired. Godric and the young woman held each other's unreadable gaze from several long moments, before the female in white kneeled down, both knees on the carpet and grasped Godric's hands gently in her petite ones. Godric's eyes widened a fraction and he easily pulled her back onto her feet as he stood to his full height before leading her out of the room. Eric, quite curious and somewhat confused by now, followed after them. They ended up in the furthest back bedroom, Godric's room. The door wasn't closed all the way, so he slid closer to it and peered in. Godric and the young woman stood facing one other, their posture impeccably straight and tense.

"Do not even try to lie to me, Godric and do not treat me as if I were a mere child. All I want is the truth." A soft, yet clearly angry and hurt female voice chided. It was the breather. Apparently he had missed the first part of their conversation. "I am sorry for treating you as a child, Isaura it was not my intention at all." The soft voice of his maker replied soothingly. Eric heard the woman, Isaura, take a sharp inhale. "Then why did I just now find out that you were abducted by a fanatical vampire-hating church and sentenced to meet the sun?" Isaura bit back tersely, her voice more hurt than angry. "Do you have any idea how worried and hurt I was to hear this from a human companion and not you or Isabel or Stan?" She continued, her voice cracking twice and her eyes beginning to tear up. Godric reached out to grasp her hand, but she quickly stepped back and nailed him with a fierce glare that made him pause and reluctantly drop his hand back to his side. "Godric," Isaura sighed shakily and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, her head downcast as tears left sticky trails of salty liquid down her flushed cheeks. "Why–_how_ did they even manage to get you in the first place, you're over two-_thousand_ years old."

In an instant Godric was standing in front of her, with her face cupped gently in his hands. "I can only apologize for hurting you so. Please don't cry, everything is all right now." He whispered and in the next second Isaura had jumped up and latched on to Godric, her delicate arms wrapped around his waist in a vice-like grip. Her tiny body was completely hidden from Eric's view, but he heard her choke back sobs as Godric returned her embrace and began to run his hands through her honey colored hair in a soothing caress. "It seems I cannot leave your side for a moment. You always get into some trouble when I am gone." Isaura jested with a broken laugh that did not quite meet her eyes. Godric's lips lifted slightly in a small smile. "It seems that way doesn't it, my little guardian." The endearment caused Isaura to chuckle softly and smile, before pulling away from their embrace, only let her soft hands and fingertips tenderly trace over the lines of his youthful face. "I love you so, so much." She whispered as she gazed lovingly into his eyes, while her hands found themselves teasing the soft brown hair on the back of his neck. Godric gently bumped his head into hers with a smile of untainted affection, before bringing their faces closer and kissing her soundly on the lips.

Eric frowned at the familiarity they seemed to share, but before he could make up his mind on what to do Godric called out to him. "You may come in my child. There is no need to linger outside the door any longer." Eric stiffened at being caught snooping like a child, before he pushed the door open and walked into the room with an almost sheepish grin on his face. Neither Godric nor the girl seemed surprised that he had been listening in on their private conversation. Perhaps they had known he would follow them. They were no longer in the intimate embrace he had last seen them in, but Godric had an arm wrapped around her slender waist. "Eric, this is Isaura, my companion." Eric visibly startled at the use of companion, as his maker used the old meaning of word instead of the new. Companion meant several things, but Godric had introduced her as his domestic partner or _spouse_. "Isaura, this is Eric, my child." Godric introduced them placidly. Isaura gave a polite toothless smile. "It is nice to properly meet you, Eric." Eric studied the breather with narrowed eyes before nodding his ascent. "Likewise, Ms. Isaura. Have we met before?" He then asked and he watched as a grin curled on her lips and Godric's once placid expression darken.

"Yes actually, Mr. Northman, we have. I am surprised that you remember, it was quite a long time ago and I have changed since then." Her grin quickly turned into a smile as she explained his déjà vu. That was when he suddenly took notice of the vicious looking scar on the right side of her neck. It was impossible to miss, and yet somehow he had. Eric's eyes widened slightly as the memories suddenly came flooding back to him. "How is this possible? You should be dead and dust by now." He asked in withheld surprise. Isaura chuckled softly and he was surprised that it wasn't mocking only genuinely humored. "Well, Mr. Northman, I'm not 'dead and dust' because I'm not human, not a full blooded one at least." Her smile held her secret and many more. "Then what are you?" He asked in a half-condescending, half-curious tone. Isaura took no offence at his rudeness and answered her tone was truthful and light. She had long ago come to terms with what she was and had accepted it. "I am an Immortal childe."


	2. Chapter Two

**Immortal Memories –**

_**Part One:**_

_Celebration of Death_

The flickering light of surrounding bonfires illuminated sandy beige walls, casting eerie shadows where the wavering glow failed to reach. The humid midnight air was stifling and heavy, but that did nothing to deter the large, rambunctious group of revelers. Well aged ale was constantly being passed around by happy hands; a good portion of the prized liquid lost due to over eagerness and partial drunkenness. Trays of purest silver, bearing various types of continental cuisine, ranging from juicy exotic fruit to fire roasted fish, lined the low wooden table. At the table sat almost thirty individuals all of them perched on a multitude of fine silk pillows. Their clothing was made of the same luxurious materials in a colorful array of shades while precious gems and stones hung from nearly every appendage on both the males and females. Servants stood at attendance in the shadows waiting to serve their masters while a small group of musicians lightened the atmosphere with a lively tune made for dancing.

Their ages looked to have ranged from five to thirty years of age, no older and no younger. The youngest of the group was a little girl with long tresses of pure golden honey and Persian blue eyes. The girl sat on her designated pillows half asleep from the lateness of the hour, despite the lively celebration going on around her. Every time she would try to doze off the towheaded girl to her left, who looked to be no older than nine years, would wake her with a jovial but gentle shake to her tiny shoulders. "_Oh Isaura, how can you sleep at such a festive time,_" She asked the tired girl with a confused frown on her glowingly pale face. Isaura blinked sleepily and yawned widely, unmindful of proper manners in her weariness. "_But I'm tired sissy, its past my bedtime_." She replied with a whimpered pout. All she wanted to do was curl up with her doll and sleep. The towheaded girl watched with a disgruntled frown as her little sister once again started to doze off while the festivities continued on. When she could no longer stand her little sister's disrespect she stood with a loud huff and marched along the table until she reached the end.

A tall, fair faced man with dark owl gray eyes sat at the head of the table, a silver cup full of warm ale to his lips. The pleased smirk dropped from his lips when he caught sight of his second to youngest child, Gwenore. "_What is the matter, my little dove?_" He asked with a worried frown. They were speaking a language unknown and unspoken by any other supernatural or mortal being. It was the clandestine mother tongue of the Immortals, nameless and very old. Gwenore's expression darkened. "_Isaura won't stop falling asleep on me daddy!_" She crossed her arms and stomped her feet indignantly. The gray eyed male hid his oncoming chuckle behind a faux look of exaggerated concern. "_I see, well I shall deal with your sister then."_ He pecked the angry girl on her forehead before sending her off with a gentle nudge. "_My spoiled little dove,"_ He openly chuckled to himself, carelessly brushing his chocolate brown bangs away from his eyes. "_Kallias,"_ He called out, his tone stern and commanding. A young boy of seventeen with shiny raven black hair and light gray eyes turned his attention away from the group of similarly aged young boys to his father.

"_Go fetch your youngest sister._" With the final word from his father, Kallias nodded his head respectfully and excused himself before doing as his father bid. When he reached the end of the table he saw the youngest of the Immortal children begat from Zeric's loins sleeping peacefully on the large plush pillow. Kallias gave a small smile and brushed the honey tresses away from her face. "_Finally,"_ Gwenore glowered at the little girl when her oldest brother gently picked up the five year old and took her away not seeing the reproachful frown he gave her. Isaura moaned in discomfort before she snuggled to her big brother's comforting embrace, but made no further movements as he carried her to their father, unmindful of all the eyes locked on them. Kallias caressed his youngest sister's back once more before handing her over into their father's waiting arms.

Zeric was the oldest of the pure Immortals and their leader due to his accumulated power. He also had the most children, ten in all, with little Isaura being the youngest of his brood. There were however, three other pure Immortals, but they were younger than Zeric and due to that were now his loyal council. With his youngest in his arms, Zeric motioned from the celebration to continue. He would let her rest for a couple more hours, for the celebration had barely started, but he would not let her miss the ending. It was imperative to her growth as an Immortal childe that she finally understand the depth of their supremacy, and not just over the simpleminded mortals that bowed to their every whim and waited on them daily. In her youth she had yet to know of the existence of other beings that roamed the land. Upon the rising of the dawn, the truth would finally be revealed before her very eyes.

"_Wake my little one, dawn is fast approaching."_ Zeric cooed to his youngest, while the large gathering of Immortals began to vacate the dining area upon his order. Isaura whined in protest and attempted to snuggle back into her father's hold, but with an amused chuckle she was denied. _"You must wake now, Isaura."_ He commanded moving the sleepy child into a seated position on his lap. Slowly she began to wake and to help her along her father gave her a sip of ale followed by a cool dose of water. The wanted effect was nearly instantaneous. Isaura smiled up at her father, now wide awake. He smiled back before standing to his feet. _"Come little one, the others are waiting."_ Isaura grabbed the offered hand and happily followed her father, blissfully ignorant of what unmentionable atrocities were waiting for her and the impact it would have on her innocent mind.

When the two stepped into the dome shaped outdoor room the other Immortals moved aside to let them pass unhindered. Their faces were just as happily drunken as before, but there was some new emotion in them that Isaura couldn't place and it caused her to fear them. Isaura nervously eyed the intricate pillars holding the dome up, remembering that she had been constantly forbidden from entering by her father. Why she was allowed to enter now she was unable to understand. Suddenly he stopped and bent down to Isaura's level. _"Stay here little one. Don't move until I come back."_ Isaura bit her bottom lip and nodded her head, as his hands held her bony shoulders still. _"Okay daddy,"_ She smiled despite her fear of the unknown and received a pat on her head for her efforts. _"That's my girl."_

Isaura watched on quietly as the four elder Immortals left their children and walked towards the two pillars in the middle of the room. Between the two pillars was a pair of stairs attached to the front and back of a podium. On the center of the podium a large, heavy blanket covered a box shape. Zeric and the one other male Immortal, Tancred stood to the right of the covered shape, while the two females, Araminta and Eglantine stood to the left. With a bow to their leader the three Immortals ripped the sheet away and carelessly tossed it off the podium at the feet of the crowd. Isaura's eyes went wide and a gasp escaped her when she saw what was beneath the blanket, while all the other's around her cheered loudly like caged wolves baying for blood. Tethered between two pillars of waist height kneeled a smoking man. His arms and legs were clapped in heavy silver cuffs that seemed to burn him, as smoke wafted off his skin where the offending metal touched. There was a matching choker attached by a short chain to the podium floor that made his head bow before the crowd.

It was a disturbing sight to the five year old, but what startled her more was when her father grabbed the pale man by his hair and jerked his head back so the crowd could see his face. Everyone in the crowd hissed like a pit of angry snakes when the man growled at them like a feral beast, flashing long ivory fangs in the firelight. Isaura jumped back and turned to run from the room, but a tight grasp on her shoulders held her in place as her father began to speak. _"See this retched creature of the night my children,"_ He spoke and the crowd quieted to listen._ "This filthy blood drinker is no better than a wild animal that has gone mad."_ The crowd booed and hissed in response while the blood drinker let out a pained whimpering growl. _"And like a wild beast that has lost its mind it must be destroyed." _The crowd cheered loudly and Isaura felt tears brimming at the corners of her eyes, but she couldn't look away. Something deep, deep down inside of her wanted to see what would happen to the fanged-man.

Tancred stepped in to take Zeric's place and hold on the blood drinker, while the elder moved to stand in front of the wriggling vampire. "_These lowly creatures are our prey, as the first and greatest children of the earth we have the right to hunt them as they hunt the mortals."_ Again the crowd cheered riotously baying for bloodshed, for torture, for any type of pain. With a wickedly pleased grin Zeric turned back to the blood drinker, a silver plated knife in hand. His cold gray eyes never leaving the frightened ones of his captive. _"Fangs, take his fangs, his fangs!"_ Someone shouted and soon the whole room erupted into excited shouts and pleas for their leader to take the blood drinker's fangs, its most valuable attribute. The vampire tried to fight and to plead for his life to be spared, but the Immortals just laughed darkly at his pathetic state. Isaura watched in fascinated horror as her father grabbed the vampire's jaw and held it open with one hand, while slowly and torturously carving out the vampire's fang with the silver knife.

The piercing screams of agony meshed with the thunderous cheers and for several minutes Isaura lost all hearing. She could only watch on as her father carved out the vampire's other fang, its blood flowing readily from the wounds. After his fangs were removed, Zeric laid them on the silver pillar with great care as if they were precious jewels. His hands were covered in the creature's blood but he seemed to not care as he turned back to the room full of cheering Immortals and spoke words Isaura could not hear. Slowly the open room started to fill with the morning's fresh golden rays and with a grin the four Immortals stepped back behind the vampire. Tancred released his head with a rough shove forward and Isaura watched as defeat caused the vampire's head to fall limp onto his bare chest. He was frightened of the dawn, but broken and humiliated enough to not be able to fight for his life any longer. As the warmth of the morning sun enveloped the room and the vampire, the tears she had been holding back finally fell as she watched the pitiful creature slowly burn to death.

It wasn't until familiar owl gray eyes suddenly appeared in her hazy vision that Isaura's hearing returned with near deafening ferocity. _"Do not shed tears for that pathetic blood drinker, my little one. It is their fate, they are beasts nothing more."_ Zeric told her soothingly, but her tears did not stop or slow. _"You do not realize it now, my child, but one day you will see why this must be done, until then wear these proudly,"_ He gently pried open her tiny palms and dropped something cold, smooth and sharp into it, before closing her fingers around the object. With no further word he stood to his full height and headed back to the dining hall, where the festivities were once again continuing. The secure grip on her shoulders finally loosened and Isaura was suddenly hugged tightly to someone's chest, the two vampire fangs in her palm forgotten. _"Forgive me, Isaura. If I could have spared you from this brutality I would have."_ A familiar deep, yet kind voice evaded her senses and Isaura snuggled deeper into the safety of her older brother's embrace.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N:** It's much shorter than I originally planned, but I wanted to get this posted a-sap, so I decided to put what was supposed to be the best part of this chapter into the next, so I could update faster. Next chapter will be better. Thanks for reading!

Take care,

-SugarLandBabyGirl

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One –**

_Teasing and Doubt_

"Immortal." He stated more than asked. Isaura watched as recognition passed over his features before his face once again became a placid slate. There were very few vampires who remembered the existence of Immortals and the tall, overbearing blond was one of them. She gave a slight nod, even though she needn't have to. Eric was much the same as she remembered from their first meeting, only now there was a sense of perfected predatory calm about him that he had very much lacked when he was a younger vampire. "Your blood doesn't smell human anymore." He commented with a slight tilt of his head. Isaura smiled slightly at his curiosity.

"It won't, the Immortal genes subdue our human lineage so we are not victims to mortality." This bit of information seemed to interest the Viking, but that was to be expected. Even if he knew Immortals existed, the odds of him knowing much about them, even something as common knowledge as that, were slim to none. "Immortals, by nature and law, are a very secretive species. Even one as old as Godric would know very little about my kind," Isaura offered this information as a kind gesture of peace on her part, having once told Godric almost the same thing, ironically for the same reason.

"From what I can recall of Immortals, they hate all of the undead and other supernatural beings and used to hunt and kill them for pleasure." Isaura stiffened at the dark truth of his words, spoken calmly as a mere comment, but undeniably an accusation and a threat. "This is true. However we have deviated from the old ways in recent centuries." She rebuked diplomatically not wanting to upset the towering vampire and cause an unnecessary fight over an ancient history that she wished there never was.

Eric gave a sarcastically venomous grin that caused Isaura to stiffen at the threatening gesture. Even if he was only forty years older than she, he was still older and a vampire. Before Eric could form a reply Godric stepped in-between them having noticed the tension rising between his child and his companion. It was not uncommon for vampires to become aggressive around Immortals, even if the vampire in question had no idea that they even existed. It was merely survival instinct kicking in. He too had experienced such a reaction when first confronted with Immortals, even with Isaura. However, after years of living with the young Immortal, he and his instincts had become accustomed her presence and no longer felt her to be a potential threat.

"Eric, I'm afraid any further questions you have must be answered later. There are still many guests waiting." Godric was the epitome of calm and exerted his control over what could quickly turn into a very volatile situation with proficient ease. Both the Immortal and the younger vampire immediately backed down, neither wanting to upset their elder. Before the two younger beings were ushered out of the room, Isaura turned and caught Godric's gaze. "After the party is over, I need to tell you what happened while I was away and I want to know what happened while you were held hostage." She whispered so softly that even Godric's sensitive hearing barely caught her words and they were standing half and arm's length away from one another.

Godric studied her face and eyes, which he found could never hide a lie, especially from him. There were mixed emotions swirling around in those mysterious pools of blue. The one emotion that never wavered was apprehension. "What's wrong?" His tone was still soft, but a worried edge had slipped in. "Later," She whispered with a loving smile that almost covered her apprehension. "I promise." He frowned in return, unable to understand her sudden need for secrecy. Her smile was meant to reassure him that everything was alright, but it only caused him more concern. Something was wrong. Before Godric could step out of his room and into the hallway, the honey blonde moved to stand in front of him and lightly brushed the back of her hand over his cold, pale cheek.

"_Be at peace my love, my heart._" She whispered soothingly in her mother tongue. The reaction she wanted was immediate. The tension instantly fell from his shoulders and his expression softened at her words. She had broken the laws of her family by teaching him the language of the Immortals, but she couldn't find any trace of guilt when his lips parted. "_Only if you promise to stay near, my Isaura,_" He whispered just a softly, as the pad of her thumb ghosted over his bottom lip. Isaura barely suppressed a pleasurable shiver from the dark, smoky look in her companion's eyes. He was openly teasing her with his progeny not two yards away, watching them with such intensity that she felt she might turn into an ice sculpture if she stayed under his vicious scrutiny much longer.

"_Always, you shameless heathen,_" She breathed out unsteadily, her eyes darkening, trying to dissuade him from doing anything inappropriate. His lips quirked up into a playful smirk that meant nothing but trouble and Isaura quickly withdrew her hand from his person, before his fangs could drop. Her eyes narrowed when his smirk continued to grow, teasingly showing her the length of his ivory fangs. "_For shame, in front of your child no less!_" She hissed softly at him in warning. His grin and fangs only grew more pronounced. He enjoyed teasing her, always had. "_You like it,_" It was a clear-cut statement and a challenge. She could read it in his eyes.

Isaura could tell that Eric was becoming antsy not knowing what they were saying and wondering why their body language was becoming so intimate in his presence. She figured that things should not go any farther than they already had and decided to do something about it, besides she was not about to let him win. She was still miffed that neither he nor his lieutenants had told her that he had been abducted while she was away. Isaura's impeccable posture straightened and she squared her shoulders defensively. Her eyes were narrowed and there was a familiar defiant flame licking at the dark blue of her irises that he had become so familiar with in her younger years. "_I will not dignify that with a response._" She bit out civilly, before turning on her heel and quickly leaving their presence.

Godric watched her go with a small, humored smile on his lips. As his fangs retracted, Godric thought she took it rather well, considering. He could tell she was slightly insulted, but mostly she was only flustered that he would have the nerve to be so brazen with his not so subtle intentions for her in front of Eric. Honestly he wasn't too worried about her anger. He had known her long enough to safely say that she would forgive him before the party's end, though perhaps not without a little persuasion on his part. She could be so introverted about their intimacy sometimes; although usually more-so around those she did not know very well.

"She is unhappy with you?" Eric tentatively asked his maker, unable to fully wrap his head around the conflicting pheromones. "A little," Godric nodded with a soft chuckle motioning for Eric to follow him back into the living room. Before he returned to his seat, his eyes roamed over the entire room until he found the elusive blonde. She was genteelly nursing a glass of liqueur. He nearly laughed aloud. From the tangy sweet scent he guessed it to be an Apple Mojito. It was one of her favorite alcoholic drinks and his least. She knew this of course and was doing it out of pure spite. It seemed his beloved Immortal lover was not going to play fair, not that he actually had been doing so in the first place.

She was being almost as devious as he was by ingesting something that didn't completely repulse him, but would effectively irritate his perceptive senses. "_Such a tease_," He murmured under his breath in the Immortal tongue when she caught him staring and gave him a smug smirk over the rim of her frosted glass. Eric watched the interaction between the two, quite confused with their behavior but effectively kept a look of clear disinterest on his features. This was a strange situation he had, unknowingly, fallen into and for once he wished that his curiosity could not be so easily caught. His gut told him to leave whatever was happening between his maker and his Immortal lover alone, that he was better off not getting in-between them, least he face the consequences.

But he'd be damned thrice over, tied to a cross and burned by The Fellowship of the Sun if he let that breather, royal Immortal childe, lover of his maker or not, get off so easily. The whole situation just did not set right in his mind. True enough he hadn't seen his maker in quite a long time and admittedly he knew nothing of their relationship or even how it begun. But why would an Immortal want anything to do with a vampire, especially one with a back history as stained and violent as Godric's? Eric could tell that Isaura was more than likely the child of their leader. She was royalty among her people. So why would one such as she, who could probably have anything her delicately beating heart desired, want his maker of all supernatural beings?


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: **Oi, this took for flipping ever to get out since I couldn't become satisfied with it and I'm still not, but I'ved decided to post it anyways, so please let me know what you think. Did I mess up too terribly and need to completely re-write it, or will it pass for 'okay'?

Take care,

-SugarLandBabyGirl

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two –**

_Unwelcome Guests_

In her aggravation with her companion, Isaura stayed just within his sight, but never moved to close the distance. She knew her childish petulance would both amuse and aggravate him, though he would take it, mostly, in good humor. While she mingled with both the vampires and the humans, she found that the one vampire she wanted to speak with the most was strangely absent as was her human companion. Isabel was as dutiful as she was beautiful so Isaura found her nonattendance worrisome. The other lieutenant, Stan Davis, was even more so unapproachable than usual, so she dare not tread into that hornet's nest. Stan was barely approachable on his best days and even though he didn't despise her, she knew he would not be so tolerable of her presence right then.

Of course she knew everyone would be on edge since Godric's abduction, but there had to be more to it than that. The air still felt tense, as if nothing had been settled and everyone was waiting for the worst to happen. Isaura excused herself from the conversation with a polite smile before slipping, unnoticed into the small kitchen. She needed a moment to herself. She needed peace to think, to try to understand why a sense of dread was slowly encompassing her being. What had happened while she was away? She frowned as she eased down into one of the familiar cushioned stools, her drink and playful spite forgotten. Tentatively she reached up to touch the old, large scar on her neck. Her hand trembled when her fingers traced over the marred skin and she quickly snapped her eyes shut to block out the negative thoughts that had begun to run through her mind.

She bit her lip and shook her head, but didn't dare to open her eyes yet. She feared the unwarranted tears would fall and needlessly alarm her companion. She was just exhausted, the long trip had thrown her nerves haywire and her perceptions were off. She just needed to sleep, in her own comfortable bed, next to her beloved companion. She let out a shaky sigh that did nothing to calm her frazzled nerves or stop her tears. Blindly, she searched out her glass on the countertop and after grasping it tightly, downed the rest of it with the next mouthful. When her eyes opened and no tears fell, a broken smile graced her lips. "Everything will work itself out." She spoke to herself aloud and in English. It was a pathetic excuse of an effort to reassure herself but it worked a little, very little.

"Um, are you alright?" A tentative, yet worried sounding voice asked. Isaura, somewhat startled by the intrusion, felt her body jerk, but calmly turned to see the owner of the voice. "You are quite lovely, miss." Isaura couldn't help but to comment with a sincere smile once she had looked over the young woman standing a yard away from her. The blonde haired woman, who was perhaps in her mid-twenties, Isaura couldn't be sure, but she looked physically older than her, but still will into her youth. "Oh," The pretty blonde mouthed, shocked at the unexpected comment. Isaura chuckled softly and tilted her head curiously. The girl had a very pronounced southern accent. "I'm sorry if I caught you off guard, though I will not take my previous statement back." The blonde flushed delicately and Isaura felt her expression soften. She had been like that in her youth. _'Was it really all that long ago?_' She wondered with a stinging pang of some emotion she couldn't place.

"You did catch me off guard, but thank you. You are also very pretty." The blonde haired mortal stammered out trying to politely return the comment she had been given. Isaura nearly laughed aloud. Yes, she had very much been like that, once and it had been a long time ago. "Please, take a seat." Isaura offered motioning to the vacant stool across from her. She was certain that the mortal would not want to sit beside someone she didn't even know. The woman gave a bright smile and took up the offer. "I'm Isaura," The younger looking blonde offered with a gentle smile that belied her physical age. "I'm Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse and it's nice to meet you." She bouncingly introduced herself and Isaura couldn't help but smile. Old memories she had never forgotten, but had lost some of their clarity were now coming back into focus.

Isaura smiled and nodded. "Likewise, miss Stackhouse." Sookie's expression took on a slight grimace that was actually cute on her face. "Please call me Sookie, just Sookie, miss makes me sound old." Isaura mentally corrected the statement thinking that it actually made _her_ sound old, but agreed to call her by her given name. "Would you care for a drink? We have very little to chose from, but there might be something that you like." Isaura asked politely when she noticed the mortal's eyes flicker to her now empty glass. "Oh, no I'm fine. Thank you though." A silence fell between the two women and while Isaura felt at ease, she could tell that Sookie didn't. "To your first question, yes, I am alright, just a bit jetlagged." Isaura finally answered the question Sookie had initially asked. Sookie's face scrunched up into one of curiosity. "You were away from Dallas?" She asked cautiously, as if afraid to tread into someone else's business.

That was a very wise move for her, but Isaura saw no reason to lie outright, just leave out certain truths and to not go into detail. "Yes, I just returned from Greece, not two hours ago in fact. I was at a… family reunion, of sorts." She supplied after a moment of deliberation of how to actually explain what she had been required to attend, to a mortal, who knew not what she was or how Immortal politics worked. "I'm sorry." Isaura blinked in confusion when the other woman needlessly apologized. "It must not have gone very well if you're making that face." Sookie supplied with a worried frown when she saw that Isaura was confused. "Oh," Isaura laughed aloud and shook her head. "Oh yes, it was not all that pleasant, though I knew it wouldn't be so before I left, even if we have not seen one another in a very long time."

Isaura grabbed her glass and moved from her seat to the refrigerator. After digging around for a moment she found what she was looking for and returned to her seat after leaving her empty glass in the small sink. After opening and taking a delicate sip from the tiny bottle of kiwi-strawberry flavored juice, Isaura turned back to her guest. Actually she was Godric's, as the house legally belonged to him and not her. "Is your companion busy?" Isaura inquired politely. "My… companion?" Sookie repeated confused, before a look of understanding lit up her face. "Oh, Bill!" She chuckled and nodded, making her curled blonde hair bounce with the movement. "Yes, well he's my boyfriend actually, but he was talking to another vampire, and I was curious." Her tone turned sheepish at the admittance, but Isaura waved her off. "It is fine, Sookie. I do not mind your company or your curiosity, it is actually quite refreshing."

Isaura took another, deeper sip of her drink. "Though I find myself wondering what exactly piqued your interest about me." Isaura raised an inquisitive eyebrow, which was more of a subtle challenge, but her smile was inviting. Sookie took her words and motions as an invitation to finally ask the questions she had been politely withholding. "Well, I saw you when you first came in and how you interacted with Godric." She admitted quickly sounding once again a bit sheepish. Isaura nodded her head silently, to let the younger woman know that she could continue. "Then you both left, and Eric followed. Then all of you returned, but you seemed… upset, and Godric only appeared amused, but Eric was… angry? And now you're here, alone and still upset." Isaura slowly blinked and took a drink from her bottle.

"First let me warn you, Sookie." Isaura's tone was slightly darker, though no less polite. Sookie stiffened in her seat wondering if she had seriously overstepped her boundaries. It was only too clear to her that this young woman was not human, vampire or shifter. She couldn't even read the girl's mind and she really wanted to ask the girl what she was, but trepidation stopped her from doing so. "Eric will always be irritated when I am around, especially when I'm around." Isaura muttered with a small tart smile, thinking of her lover's only progeny. He would distrust her for eternity and really she could not blame him. But still, could he not see that she loved Godric more than life itself and would never purposely hurt him. She was not like most of her family. She had pledged her immortality, her very birthright, to him. He was her eternity, her heart beat just for him now. Losing him would literally kill her.

Isaura realized that she had been lost in deep thought and gave an apologetic smile to the mortal woman across from her. "Sookie, Godric is my companion. Which would be similar to a husband in today's society." Sookie's eyes widened in shock and Isaura chuckled softly before explaining. "This is not acknowledged or legal according to the current mortal government. However, we predate it and so to other vampires and my family we are willing domestic partners." Isaura knew her explanation had one real lie, but the rest was pretty much the truth. Her family most certainly did not approve, although some of her siblings had eventually accepted her choice of partner. It had taken them centuries to fully come to terms with it. Her father still refused to give his official blessing, but since her eldest brother, Kallias, had approved of their union her worry had been mostly appeased.

"As for our disappearance, well I needed to speak to Godric alone and away from prying eyes and ears. Eric being no one but himself, followed. I knew he would of course and I cannot blame him for doing so. He had no idea who I was at the time and his maker had recently just been abducted and sentenced to death by sunlight. Anyone would have acted the same way, had they been in his place." Isaura calmly nursed her drink after her justification and patiently waited for a response, for she was certain that there would be one. Sookie remained strangely silent after the revelation and Isaura assumed that she was trying to process everything, so she let her be. "You _both_ predate the current government?" Sookie finally managed to ask her face a look of wonder and confusion. Isaura laughed aloud with a secretive smile. "I am a little older than I appear."

Sookie wanted to ask just how much older, but bit her tongue to keep her blabbermouth shut. "Physically, I am four years older than Godric since he was turned when he was fifteen and I stopped aging at nineteen." Isaura offered the information freely, though she didn't reveal her true age. "That difference doesn't bother you?" Sookie asked curiously. "No. It has never bothered me." Isaura told her truthfully then she smiled humorously remembering an incident where someone had cared greatly. "However, a few years ago before vampires 'came out of the coffin', a fairly brave individual called me a pedophile while Godric and I were out one night." Sookie's eyes went wide again thinking the worst, but Isaura shook her head in the negative. "It was quite funny, actually." She admitted softly, leaning in towards Sookie as if wanting to share a secret. Isaura's dark eyes were glittered playfully as she spoke. "Sometimes, I still tease him about it." Sookie cracked her own smile even though she didn't quite understand the inside joke.

It was probably funny to watch Isaura tease the vampire Sherriff, but Sookie had a hard time trying to imagine Godric joking about. He seemed too mature and ethereal to do such a thing, but she had only spent a few minutes with him and didn't know him like Isaura did. Maybe he was different when it was just the two of them. "What's it like, being around so many vampires?" Sookie couldn't help but to ask. Isaura's features light up and she smiled over the rim of the little bottle. "Never boring, of that I can assure you." Isaura was about to continue their pleasant little chat when a familiar feeling washed over her. She turned to the southern belle and gave an apologetic smile. "Ah, I'm sorry to cut our conversation short but I'm afraid I'm currently needed elsewhere. Please enjoy your night here, Sookie." With that Isaura excused herself and to Sookie's eyes, glided out of the kitchen.

The young Immortal quickly found her companion and his ever lurking progeny. When he noticed her approach his features turned slightly worried. She never broke the unspoken 'rules' of their games, unless something was wrong. "_What's wrong?_" He asked in the immortal tongue when she stood at his side. "_It appears a few of my siblings and a pure Immortal have decided to grace us with their presence. They will be here soon, I can feel them."_ Godric understood the meaning of her words: trouble was quickly headed their way. "_Does their untimely visit have anything to do with the meeting?_" He asked softly, yet sternly letting her know that he was not particularly pleased. Isaura understood all too well why he wasn't keen to keep their company. Her family had tried to kill him and Eric too several centuries ago. "_Not that I am aware of. I would have told you regardless of the situation if I had known. I swear it._" Her gaze never left his as her warm hand wrapped around his cold one, while is eyes pierced her very soul. Godric nodded stiffly seeing the truth in her eyes.

"_I am very, very sorry._" Isaura whispered, unnecessarily feeling guilt since they were her family and the possible cause of trouble that Godric did not need. "_Think nothing of it,"_ Her companion returned gently._ "But meet and keep them away. This is not the place."_ Isaura nodded her head in understanding, refraining from kissing him due to her earlier tease, as her affection it would not be well received. She felt bad for being so spiteful towards him now. Isaura pulled away from the vampire and smiled affectionately. "_I will return shortly._" She promised and subtly exited the house to head off her disruptive family. While she didn't quite have a vampire's speed, as an Immortal childe she was swift and quickly covered a good distance in a short amount of time. They had sensed her coming and stopped where they were, forty miles or so within Godric's jurisdiction. She slowed down as she neared them, not wanting to seem rude. She brushed a loose strand of honey colored hair back away from her face and smoothed out her dress, before stepping into their sights. "_Welcome to Texas, my siblings and most honored Lady of the Immortals."_ She greeted them politely and they in turn nodded their heads in a return greeting. "_May I inquire as to your reason for visiting?"_

"Oh, sweet little Isaura, you are far too formal!" The Lady Immortal laughed amusedly in English, her bright smile nearly putting the stars to shame. "This is a casual visit then?" Isaura asked in the same language. "Of course, I apologize if we upset your companion with our untimely visit, however it has been ages since I've been able to leave Greece and of course your eldest siblings wanted to join me when they found out, so here we are." Araminta flashed her bright smile once again and Isaura slowly returned it. "It is good to see you in a non formal setting, Isaura." Araminta told the youngest Immortal childe softly, almost motherly before bringing her into a gentle embrace. "Yes, yes it is." Isaura smiled, returning the embrace. "Ah and your dress is quite lovely as well, you must have inherited my sense of fashion to pick out something so eloquent yet risqué." The pure Immortal teased with a wink, her dark eyes glimmering. "Perhaps I have indeed." Isaura laughed lightly and welcomed her more companionable siblings.

"You do look very lovely Isaura. Did we interrupt a party or a special occasion?" Her eldest brother, Kallias, asked as he kissed her on the forehead, very much the proper gentleman of all her brothers. "It matters not now that you are here, but thank you Lias. I appreciate your concern." Isaura returned using her old nickname for her favorite brother. He raised a questioning eyebrow, but graciously moved out of the way when their more exuberant sibling engulfed her in a group hug. Having two pairs of twins squeeze her between them was only slightly uncomfortable.

"You're so darling," One male twin teased with a wide mischievous grin. _'Keon,'_ "Will you be our darling, little sister?" The second male twin asked with an equally mischievous grin. _'Kian,'_ "Before your companion eats you up!" They coursed together before bursting out into hysterical laughter. "Oh, your maturity astounds me." Isaura retorted amused by their childish behavior and somewhat innocent teasing. "Ah, but I'm sure her vampire had eaten her up already, many times." A silky female voice whispered seductively in her right ear. _'Zalika,'_

"Yes," Another equally silky voice purred next to her left ear. _'Shashai,'_ "By now he's surely tasted the forbidden fruit of our youngest, most innocent sister." Isaura couldn't help the blush that dusted her cheeks. "Oh shush already, speaking of inappropriate, private things like that is bad taste!" Isaura retorted sharply quite embarrassed by her eldest sisters and their blatant perversion. The twin women laughed heartily, all of the twins finally released her from their grasp, Isaura walked over to her shyest and youngest older brother, Cassian. She pecked his cheek in greeting, but did not attempt to hug him, as he was not found of much physical contact with others.

"It is good to see you, sister." He greeted softly returning her chaste kiss. "Likewise," She told him with a smile and quickly moved away, not wanting to upset him."Do you all have a place to stay for your visit?" Isaura asked when the rowdy group finally settled down. "Yes, we did not wish to needlessly disturb your companion." The only sensible one of the group spoke up, before anyone could suggest that the Immortals stay with Isaura. Silently she thanked Kallias for being the chaperone for the group. "We'd love to stay and chat, however you look exhausted so we will depart now and meet tomorrow, or perhaps the next day, when you've fully recovered." Kallias suggested after getting a good look at his youngest sister.

"That will be fine. I look forward to spending more time with you all." Isaura once again went around saying goodbye to her individual siblings and the pure Immortal, before she departed in the opposite direction. Her speed was much slower on her return trip, but she was fatigued. There had been far too much 'excitement' for one night and all she wanted to do was get some much needed rest. Unfortunately, by the time she would return to the nest a gruesome sight would be her only greeting and she would get little-to-no rest for the next few days.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so I know her syblings names are unusual, and I haven't even introduced all of them yet, so I've got a pronunciation key for you to look at.

Keon and Kian (_KEE-an_ and _KAI-an_), the mischevious male twins. Keon is the eldest of the duo.

Cassian (_KASH-en_), the shy quiet one.

And of course the eldest of all Zeric's children the twin girls: Zalika and Shashai. Zalika is actually the youngest, but is usually the leader of the two sisters.


End file.
